


Different Friend

by vivific



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivific/pseuds/vivific
Summary: Post-Episode 1, "For We Might Die Tonight". [Revised 25/10/16]It is the end of prom night, and Charlie drops off Matteusz. Miss Quill is not amused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will not stop yelling about this fandom so here have a super rushed fanfic
> 
> 25/10/16 Edit: Rewrote the first half of the story. Thank you for all of the kudos and comments!
> 
> 01/05/17: Holy crap!!! 300 kudos? Thank you so much omg T^T

Charlie refuses to let Matteusz go home alone. Miss Quill has been looking rather put out since the Doctor appointed her as the protector of not only an oppressive prince, but a gaggle of fragile human children. The Quill seethes when Charlie asks her to drive him and Matteusz home, but relents.

The drive is horrible, but Miss Quill keeps her eyes on her phone (currently acting as a GPS), and avoids running any red lights. So that's good enough, compared to the first few attempts she made.

(She got her licence through the Doctor's contacts, and knows the bare minimum to avoid getting pulled over. It suffices.)

Miss Quill makes her displeasure for human drivers known however, through hissed swearing (Charlie's aristocratic ears twitch), and very sharp turns, followed by a chorus of honking. Matteusz is mute with fear. Charlie hopes.

The human boy may or may not wind up in Charlie's lap a few times when he doesn't faceplant into the window. Matteusz stares up at him the first time it happens, looking distinctly embarrassed. He sits back up into his side of the seat, and stares out the window, avoiding Charlie's eyes in the reflection.

The second time it happens, Charlie's prepared, having carefully eyed Miss Quill's phone's directions. Matteusz flails, and tries, so valiantly, to keep a hold of the empty seat in front of him. Of course, it doesn't work.

Charlie catches him with an ease, and even manages to keep Matteusz from hitting the opposite door. Matteusz is soft and fragile beneath his hands, and Charlie eases him back into his seat with a small smile.

Matteusz only nods back, uncertain and hesitant. He is wordless.

Charlie's heart sinks.

They arrive at Matteusz's house after two more rounds of being thrown around like rag dolls. Charlie questions the safety standards of humans, but from Matteusz's look when he exits the car, he decides it's likely Miss Quill's driving habits.

Matteusz says a quick thank you to Miss Quill, who grunts in acknowledgement, and stares at Charlie silently. There is no goodbye, and the boy exits the car.

Charlie doesn't quite think, and opens the door just as Miss Quill prepares to speed out. Avoiding falling out of the car, Charlie steps out and closes the door on Miss Quill's indignant questioning.

He finds Matteusz frozen, halfway to the steps of his house, staring wide-eyed at the alien prince.

"Is there something wrong?" He asks, brows furrowing and melding into a less anxious posture.

"A prom date should see their date off, no?" Charlie asks, grinning and passing Matteusz to the human's porch.

Matteusz blinks. Pauses. Then he tilts his head, and with some internal musing, he shrugs and says, "Okay."

The walk up to Matteusz' door is embarrassingly short, but Charlie is a prince, and princes need to be articulate and vocal and communicate well. He will not allow this friendship of sorts to end in radio silence.

"Here we are," Charlie says, motioning to Matteusz' front door.

"Yes," Matteusz says, a smile coming to his face. "Here we are."

There's a moment of silence. Charlie breathes in. He cannot avoid the subject.

Although, a rather annoying new voice in his head that sounds like Miss Quill says, perhaps it would be better to discuss such important affairs when the human boy didn't look dead on his feet.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, then," Charlie hurries, smiling as any good prince should. He turns.

Matteusz's hand reaches out and grabs hold. Charlie is silent, turning back to the human.

"Next time there is a possible alien invasion," Matteusz begins, looking amused and gentle. His hand moves down Charlie's arm to link with the prince's hand. "Would you mind informing me beforehand?"

Charlie laughs. Humans use humour to diffuse tension, he's learned. It's surprisingly effective for his suddenly booming heart. He smiles, breaks eye contact, and braces himself. Matteusz is still holding his hand.

"I'm sorry," he starts, sucking in a breath and forcing himself to adhere to his royal teachings. He straightens and meets Matteusz's eyes. He still has to look up at the human. "I should have told you about the Shadow Kin. I mean," the souls of his etiquette teachers are spinning in the Cabinet, "I told April, who told Ram and Tanya, so it was truly injust of me to not tell you. I had no intention of keeping you in the dark, it was only that I-"

He's rambling. Stars help him.

Matteusz is still smiling, in that bemused, sympathetic way of his. Charlie's words trail off. His palm is sweaty. Matteusz can probably feel it. Why is this happening?

"I understand, Charlie," Matteusz says, and squeezes Charlie's hand lightly. "Things got out of control."

"And I completely understand if you no longer wish to associate yourself with me-"

"How does Monday after school sound?"

"What?"

Charlie stares, the pessimistic train of thought derailed by Matteusz' question.

"Monday," Matteusz repeats, tilting his head. "After school?"

Charlie is still confused.

"This prom could have been better," Matteusz admits, "But we can always try again."

"I..." Charlie begins slowly. His face twists in confusion. "It was to my understanding that these proms were an annual event."

Matteusz chuckles, releases his hand and brings it to cover his mouth.

What is he missing?

"I'm suggesting," Matteusz says, amusement spilling through his tone, "That we go out together sometime. Are you free Monday after school?"

"Going out?"

"Yes. You and me, together, as a date."

"Oh." Charlie says, and the question finally settles clearly in his mind. "Oh!"

Matteusz only chuckles softly.

"Of course," Charlie says, words tripping over one another. "I mean, it is a casual date, yes? I don't need to wear this again, do I?" He motions to his rather rumpled suit.

"I think we will be fine without it," Matteusz affirms. "So Monday after school?"

"Certainly," Charlie says. "Definitely."

"I'll see you on Monday at school then," Matteusz says.

Charlie nods, and (because the night has already witnessed so many bad decisions, what's one more?) hugs him. Or, he tries. He's seen other people do it, at the very least.

Affection is weird amongst humans, Charlie thinks.

But Matteusz is warm and soft and Charlie's hands press against his back and the prince worries. Matteusz is rather fragile feeling.

Matteusz reciprocates, even though Charlie's posture is likely a terrible fit, and Charlie feels warmth as the human's arms wrap around his shoulders tightly.

The human boy breathes and Charlie thinks he can hear the boy's heart beat.

Charlie is hesitant to pull away. Primarily because it's rather comfortable, and secondly because he's not entirely certain how long a hug is meant to last.

There's an indignant beep of a horn and Charlie takes the cue.

They separate in a rush of cold, body heat fleeing from between their bodies. Matteusz looks somewhat pleased, and Charlie smiles.

"Monday, then?"

"Monday."

Charlie heads down the porch steps, hearing Matteusz unlock the front door, and returns to the car.

"My phone is about to die and I don't have all night to watch you snuggling with that human child," Miss Quill grumbles as he re-enters the car.

"We were not," Charlie's tongue trips over the casual word, "snuggling."

"Of course you weren't," Miss Quill starts the car. Charlie has barely gotten his seatbelt back on by the time she hits the gas and peels out of the suburban residence.

"Are you actually courting this child?" Miss Quill asks, managing to sound both amused and disgusted.

"I doubt that's any of your business," Charlie retorts, pulling his phone and bracing himself against the imminent turn.

"Well, if you do end up courting him, I will have to supervise you to make sure you don't die, remember?"

"For once, I would rather you not."

"Oh, I'd be glad not to have to watch the two of you make eyes at each other and dance," Miss Quill scoffs.

"Dance?" Charlie echoes, looking up from his phone. Miss Quill doesn't reply. He's okay with that.

He pulls up Matteusz's chat log, which isn't much beyond a quick note of his address and a time of pick up.

 _Good night_ , he types, and sends it off. He imagines the boy must be getting ready to sleep. He doesn't expect an immediate reply, so he pauses when the three little dots appear to notify of a pending reply.

It takes a while, and Charlie wonders what could possibly take so long to draft, when the message pops up.

_Good night, my prince._

And there's a small yellow circle with eyes and a tongue sticking out.

Charlie blinks at the message for a moment, before another bubble appears.

_I'm sorry, was that too soon?_

And he laughs. A smile rises to his face.

"What's so funny?" Miss Quill asks, glancing over. "Are you sexting your new boyfriend?"

"He's not- What does that mean?" Charlie asks, though his eyes remain glued to his phone. He types up a reply.

"Oh never mind, do not look it up, though."

"Very well," Charlie acquiesces, though he makes a mental note to look it up later.

_It was a witty reply, you should be proud._

_Why thank you, your Highness._

Charlie smiles a bit wider. Miss Quill scoffs to the side.

_Sweet dreams, Matteusz._

_See you Monday, my prince._

**Author's Note:**

> [Check me out on tumblr for more stuff on writing.](http://imaginal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
